Limited performance of electronic memory devices at extreme temperatures, external electric fields, and radiation found in space exploration missions and earth based applications such as deep-well drilling and combustion engines requires the development of alternative computing technologies. Performance degradation of electronic devices at extreme temperatures is due to thermally generated carriers, resulting in intrinsic electrical properties of the P/N doped regions. In the pursuit of alternative technologies, research has been focused on two main approaches, namely, material research (e.g., alternative wide bandgap semiconductor materials such silicon carbide) and nano-electro-mechanical memory and switches both of which still dependent on semiconductor properties and/or electricity.